titanicalionsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Dawson
''Jack Dawson ''is a fictional character in the Titanic: A Lion's Story trilogy and the main male protagonist of the first story. He is based off the character of the same name from the original 1997 film by James Cameron. In "Titanic: A Lion's Story," he is portrayed as a poor loner who hopes of returning to America with his best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi on the R. M. S. Titanic. While on the ill-fated voyage of the ship, he falls in love with Rose, an orphaned lioness who he takes under his wing and teaches her to enjoy life again. Early life Jack was born on April 11, 1894. His father was a steel worker and his mother was a seamstress, The pay for both of their jobs was terrible. Although his family was poor as church mice, Jack had a wonderful childhood, with all the love and care a young one could ever get. Unfortunately, this haven did not last long. Jack's mother died of a deadly disease and his father died of a broken heart. At the age of 19, Jack boarded the R. M. S. Titanic in search of a new life in America. Personality Jack is a very kind, gentle, sympathetic, compassionate person. He often keeps to himself, but when it comes to other people, he isn't afraid to open up to and show the kind of person he is. He is also sensitive and tries to help others when they're hurt or upset. When he meets Rose, he instantly feels sorry for her and takes her in. He soon forms a bond with her, and that bond turns into unconditional love. When it comes to something serious, Jack quickly tries to think of ways to get out of the situation, whatever it may be. He is incredibly courageous and loyal, and thinks of Rose first before even thinking of himself. Relationship with Rose In the first story of the trilogy, Jack first meets Rose and rescues her when a group of eight year old cubs attack and harass her in a part of the Titanic's 3rd Class quarters, and threatens to skin their hides if they ever come near the 18 year old lioness again. When Jack approaches Rose, she is frightened by her trauma and refuses to let him get even one inch close to her. Jack finally manages to try and get Rose to talk to him after a bit of gentle coaxing, but when she does, she starts to break down and cry, and all Jack can do is hold the poor thing and calm her down. In two days, despite the fact they've know each other for such a short time, Jack falls in love with Rose, and she allows him to break her away from her depression and silence. Death In "The Final Chapter," Jack unexpectedly contracts a disease known as, "Spanish influenza" , just when he and Rose are starting a new life together. A doctor tells Tommy, Rose and Fabrizio to do everything they can to make Jack as comfortable as possible. Sadly, the illness becomes even worse and Jack never recovers from it. At midnight, on June 18, 1918, Jack dies shortly after telling Neko, Fabrizio, Tommy and Rose how they made his life complete.